1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a so-called “drive-by wire” control in an automotive vehicle powertrain.
2. Background Art
In a typical automotive vehicle powered by a power plant such as an internal combustion engine, an engine throttle may be adjusted by a vehicle operator using an accelerator pedal, a throttle actuator, such as an electric stepper motor, and an accelerator pedal position sensor that detects accelerator pedal position determined by the driver. Pedal position sensor output may be converted to a pedal position percentage analog signal or to a so-called pedal count using a pre-calibrated transfer function. A pedal count is defined as the number of electrical voltage pulses that are transmitted to the stepper motor for a given accelerator pedal displacement. Other power plants, such as an electric motor or a hydrogen fuel cell and electric motor system, also could be used in a vehicle powertrain rather than an internal combustion engine. In each case, a driver-controlled pedal, or its equivalent, is used to develop an indicator of driver demand for power.
An electronic controller for developing a wheel torque request includes a memory in which a pedal map resides. The pedal map is calibrated so that for a given pedal count or other pedal position signal and a given vehicle speed, a wheel torque request is issued to an electronic power plant controller.